It's the little things
by InnocentSmile97
Summary: Finn finds out about the Karofsky kiss incident... and goes mad at Kurt... in front of the whole Glee club... uh oh. Finn/Kurt brothers fic R&R


**It's the little things**

Buzzz.

"Just a second…" said Kurt Hummel to his best friend Mercedes Jones, postponing their debate on who was hotter; Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom, and fishing in his school bag for his iphone.

He found it and unlocked it.

_1 new message: Blaine_

Blaine knew that Kurt had Glee practise after school today. And he of all people knew that you have to concentrate at all times if you want to get a song up to regional level. Intrigued as to what his boyfriend wanted with him, he opened up the message.

_PLZ DON'T B CROSS WIV ME! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! PLZ 4GIVE ME! I luv u xxxxxxxx_

"Eh?" murmured Kurt, confused. He wondered whether Blaine had broken something of his, or whether it was another Warbler playing a pathetic prank… Well, whatever it was, Blaine could've at least told him!

He had just opened a reply message to ask Blaine what on Earth he was on about, when the music room's door flung open with a bang.

Finn Hudson, Kurt's step-brother, stormed in, fury etched all over his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted at Kurt. Kurt was now even more puzzled. Finn was cross with him, while Blaine thought Kurt should be annoyed with him…? Ok, Kurt was definitely missing something.

"Didn't tell you what?" he replied calmly. He'd lived with Finn long enough to work out how to handle all his different moods.

Finn appeared not to have heard him.

"Did you think you could keep it so secret? From your own brother? How can I -"

"Err, Finn…"

"- keep my promise to you if you never tell me anything? Something so -"

"Finn."

"- important too! I can't believe -"

"Finn!"

"WHAT?"

"I still don't have a clue what you're on about."

"You still don't know…" scoffed Finn. He moved closer to Kurt, who was still seated. By now the other members of Glee club had stopped their conversations, transfixed on the drama before them.

"No, I don't." Kurt tried to keep his voice strong but somehow a little wobble managed to get in there.

"You told me you were bullied by Karofsky." said Finn through gritted teeth. "What you didn't tell me was that he _kissed_ you!"

Kurt stood up. He wanted to say something… but humiliation and shame kept his mouth tightly sealed.

Small gasps of shock went round the room. Rachel looked scandalised. Mercedes looked furious. Mike looked sickened.

Santana and Brittany strolled in, late, but stopped by the door.

"Ok, I know I look sexy in this outfit but puh-lease! Everyone gasping when I walk in the room is kinda pervy."

"Babe," said Puck, bluntly, "your dude Karofsky tried to make out with Kurt."

Brittany looked confused (nothing new there) but Santana just shrugged.

"I knew."

Everyone gaped at her. Kurt felt his cheeks burning up. It was one thing to tell your boyfriend your secrets, it was another for your brother to expose you in front of your friends but it was a whole different ball game when someone else _already knew_!

"Well, actually I knew he was gay, not that he tried to kiss Kurt. I saw him eye up Sam." Santana said, as she strutted to her seat, followed by Brittany.

Sam looked like he had seen a ghost.

"If he's gay, then why are you two going -" asked Brittany.

"Not now, Britt." hissed Santana.

"I didn't tell you," whispered Kurt, "because he said he'd k-k-kill me if I told anyone."

"Sexual harassment _and_ blackmail?" gasped Rachel, melodramatically.

"Shut up, Rachel." Quinn said, irritably.

"Rachel's right, Kurt, its sexual ha-thingy," Finn had no idea what that meant, but it sounded bad enough, "and I should've known! I should be doing something about it! I can't sit here, letting that monster walk freely around the school, unpunished!"

"If you tell anyone else Finn, I'll be dead…" said Kurt, darkly.

"Your safety is -"

"DON'T TELL ANYONE!" shrieked Kurt, suddenly. "Or… or he'll get me…" Finn could see the fear in Kurt's eyes but it only made him more determined to banish it forever.

"HE DESERVES PUBLIC HUMILIATION FOR HURTING MY BROTHER!"

"Finn, please, I beg you to just leave it…"

"No." Finn said, forcefully, coming right up in the face his brother.

They looked into each other's eyes. Finn's were almost slits from anger while Kurt's were ready to burst with tears.

Why oh why did Finn always insist on making things worse? He had thought he'd got passed that phase of being terrified, but now Finn was bringing it all flooding back.

Kurt could however put two and two together (which, according to Brittany, makes 3). Blaine was the only one he'd ever told what had happened that frightful day in the locker room. Blaine must've let slip somehow to Finn… which explains Blaine's text…

"Hey guys, I have a great new song for…" Mr Shuester trailed off. The scene before him was definitely not normal. Nearly everyone had a shocked face on (except Santana, who was filing her nails). And Finn was standing firmly, fists clenched right up in Kurt's face. If he hadn't have known better, he would've said he was about to punch him. The petite soprano opposite him was fiddling with the sleeve of his Marc Jacobs jacket and biting his lip. I tear rolled down his cheek. It looked very much like they had been arguing.

"I wish you would just stop messing things up for me." said Kurt, quietly yet all too meaningfully. The he turned, not even caring that everyone could see the tears falling like raindrops. He snatched up his bag and started to demonstrate how to use a door.

Kurt's wet eyes had triggered something in Finn. Suddenly he was no longer seeing red. His mind was clearing and although the hurt was still there, it did let common sense do some talking. Getting cross with Kurt had achieved nothing. Yes, he would've preferred it that Kurt felt comfortable enough to tell him himself but opportunity had been and gone. The only way was forwards.

And he'd somehow already screwed it up.

"Kurt…" he called his voice breaking. His brother marched on. Then he said the first thing that came into his head. "I know that when we play Mario cart, you always play Princess Peach."

Kurt stopped in the doorway. (Brittany muttered something about Princess Peach being on her game, not Finn's.)

Finn carried on.

"I know that you always put your hot water in before your milk when you make tea because you say it makes it taste better. I know that you can quote nearly the whole script of "Chicago". I know that you still have 7 years worth of Vouge magazines in the boot of your car, even though Burt had told you to get rid of them. I know that you have 5 sets of hair care products and have a router to decide which ones to use.

For goodness sakes, I even know you still have your mom's old perfume in the top draw of your bedside table!"

Finn had never been very good with people. And looking at Kurt now, he was unsure what his reaction was…

Kurt took a few steps towards Finn. After a while he managed to say;

"I… I did realise that you even… paid attention to me like that…"

"Dude, you're my brother now. I live with you. You are a big part of my life. And I meant what I said at the wedding." Finn knew that he was sounding completely soppy but to be honest, the only person he cared what they thought of him right now was Kurt.

Kurt smiled a watery smile. Then he flung his arms around his brother's waist and buried his face in his shirt.

To Finn, it was very unexpected. He was never really the "physical" person. And hugs, from other boys, was something completely new. But Kurt was family. He was different. So just this once he would let it happen.

"Kurt, I am so sorry for shouting…" whispered Finn in Kurt's ear.

"It's ok. You meant well."

"Do I really mess up everything?"

"No. Of course you don't. I just said something without thinking about it."

"Good."

A few "Awwws" and claps went round the room. Rachel and Mercedes looked like they were watching a cheesy romantic film. Santana yawned. Brittany wondered why they were hugging. Puck shuffled in his seat a bit. Artie wished he had a sibling like that.

"I take it you found out from Blaine." Said Kurt, drying his eyes as he broke away from Finn.

"Yeah, he calls to check whether you're still ok… you know… no _problems_… and let slip. I was on the phone just before Glee. You're not mad at him, are you?"

Actually, Kurt was touched that Blaine had been taking the time to check on him but he would have to give him a talk on not worrying too much.

"No, it's fine. At least it was only you he blabbed to!"

Finn couldn't help but regret how he'd handled the situation. His over-protectiveness had kicked in too fast. He'd embarrassed Kurt and spilt it all to the rest of the Glee. Next time, not that he wanted there to be one, he would wait until he was alone with the person.

"So you promise you won't do anything rash?" asked Kurt.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Ok, ok settle down!" said Mr Shue, in his I'm-in-charge voice and ushering Finn and Kurt to sit down. But he had a smile on his face all the same.

Kurt took is seat next to Mercedes again while Finn went a row behind and sat next to Rachel. She gave him an approving smile.

Finn knew that he had done the right thing.

~#~

Ok 3rd Finn/Kurt brotherly pairing! Wow, these two are addictive! If you wanna check out my other stories, they are "Mother's Day" and "Flour, eggs and chocolate". My personal fave is Mother's Day.

Anyway, moving on, I hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too out of character or unrealistic. Whatever you think of it, I would love to hear! Reviews please?


End file.
